Jin Kazama
Jin Kazama is one of the main characters of the Tekken series of video games. He fought Ryu in an episode of [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GAwQ61u_tSs One Minute Melee]. He appeared in the 95th episode of DEATH BATTLE ''where he fought Ryu again. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jin Kazama VS Akira Yuki (Abandoned) * Cassie Cage Vs Jin Kazama (Abandoned) * 'Jin Kazama VS Cinder Fall' (Completed) * Jin Kazama VS Iori Yagami * Jin Kazama vs. Jago * 'Jin VS Dante' (Completed) * Jotaro Kujo VS Jin Kazama * 'Jin Kazama vs. Kasumi' (Completed) * Jin Kazama VS Kyo Kusanagi * Jin Kazama VS Liu Kang (Abandoned) * Jin Kazama vs. Captain Jake * Jin VS Ruby * 'Jin Kazama vs. Ryu' (Completed)(Three Versions) * Sasuke Uchiha vs Jin Kazama * Jin Kazama vs Scorpion (Abandoned) * 'Jin Kazama VS Siegfried Schtauffen' (Completed) * Jin Kazama vs Iron Fist Battles Royale * Ryu vs. Jin vs. Kyo '''Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Akuma (Street Fighter) * Captain Jake (Jake and the Never Land Pirates/Peter Pan) * Guts (Berserk) * Hayate (Dead Or Alive) * Iron Fist (Avengers) * Iori Yagami (King of Fighters) * K' (King of Fighters) * Kamen Rider Baron/Lord Baron (Kamen Rider) * Kratos (God of War) * M. Bison (Street Fighter) * Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) * Nero (Devil May Cry) * Rokurou Rangetsu (Tales of Berseria) * Sasuke Uchiha * Tekken (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Wolverine (X-Men) History The son of Jun Kazama and Kazuya Mishima, he was raised by his mother throughout most of his life until Ogre, the Fighting God, attacked. With his home destroyed and his mother possibly dead, he sought out his only known relative, his grandfather Heihachi Mishima, who took him in and trained him. After defeating Ogre, he was soon betrayed and shot point-blank in the head by his grandfather, awakening the Devil Gene within him. Since then, he has battled to put an end to the Devil within him, no matter the cost. Death Battle Info (Official) 'Background' *Age: 21 *Height: 5'11" | 180 cm *Weight: 165 lbs | 75 kg *Nationality: Japanese *Trained by Jun & Heihachi *Former CEO of Mishima Zaibatsu *Host of the Devil Gene *Likes sweet hot-rod flames 'Martial Arts' *Mishima Style Fighting Karate **God Fist **Dragon Uppercut **Flash Punch Combo **Lightning Screw Uppercut **Mishima Style 10 Hit Combo *Kazama Style Traditional Martial Arts **White Heron **Crescent Kick **Kazama Style 5 Hit Combo *Kyokushin Karate 'Devil Form' *Created by Devil Gene *Increases physical abilities *Originates from the Hachijo Clan *Causes some loss of control *New Abilities **Flight **Devil's Beam **Inferno **Hellfire Blast **Telekinesis 'Feats' *Won 3 Tekken tournaments *Obliterated an entire forest *Created shockwaves with punches *Survived point blank gun fire *Flew over 25,000 mph *Withstood a fall from orbit *Started World War III *Defeated Ogre, Kazuya, Jinpachi, Azazel Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Age: 21 *Height: 180 cm (5’11’’) *Weight: 75 kg (165 lbs) *Occupation: Unemployed, former head of Mishima Zaibatsu *Hobby: Walks in the forest, forest bathing *Fighting Style: Kyokushin Karate *Friend of Xiaoyu and Hwoarang's rival *Took mechanical engineering in high school Fighting Style * Kazama Fighting Style * Traditional Karate *Mishima Style Karate (In Devil Form Only) *Mishima War Sabre ** A sword that specializes in slashing Moves (Jin) *'Spinning Flare Kick' - appears to go for kick, then launches himself to strike with both *'Median Line Destruction' - five punches *'Kazama Style Turning Leg Strike' - launches opponent with left, kicks away with right *'Double Chamber Punch' - right, left punch *'Corpse Thrus't - crouching punch *'Double Lift Kick' - right, left, launches opponent into air *'Power Stance' - raises fists, either powers up next attack or negates a strike *'Mental Alertness' - backstep stance that can be followed up with five different attacks **'Spine Cracker' - Two hit combo **'Swaying Willow' - Powerful punch **'Halberd Heel' - left kick **'Leaping Side Kick' - jumps and flies forward with left kick **'Right Sweep' - sweeps with right leg **'Joudan Tsukiage Niren' - Crouching left and right to launch opponent *'Spinning Sidekick' - turns and boots opponent with right leg *'Avenger' - charged right punch *'Demon's Paw' - forward right punch *'Evil Intent' - right, left, right *'Thrusting Uppercut' - runs, ducks, left uppercut *'Wind Hook Fist' - runs, ducks, right gut punch *'Electric Wind Hook Fist' - enhanced Wind Hook Fist variation *'Lunging Low Roundhouse Kick to Spinning Flare Kick' - runs, ducks, spin trips with right, then launches himself for kick *'Over the Shoulder Reverse' - grabs by left arm, lifts and slams to ground *'Shun Ren Dan' - grabs, right knee, left gut punch, right kick to leg, then right kick to head *'Tidal Wave' - grabs by head with right hand, lifts and slams opponent on head *'Penetrating Fist' - Launches red disk of demonic energy which remains stationary until touched or after a short time *'Super Arts' **'Devil Beam' - Strikes with five Penetrating Fists before flying upward and unleashing beam **'Rage Art' - Enhanced 17 hit version of Median Line Destruction **'Rage Drive' - Devastating four hit combo Devil Form *Gains tattoos on his chest and forehead *Becomes more ruthless and aggressive *'Devil Wings' **Enables flight **Resembles a bird's wings, rather than appearing demonic like his father's **No known maximum flight time *'Third Eye' **Fires beam *'Telekinesis' **Used in one of his win poses to choke the opponent. **Limited range *'Devil Sword' **Upgraded version of the War Sabre Moves (Devil Jin) *'Wheel of Pain' - spins and flies in for right kick *'Hellfire Blast' - stands in place and fires beam straight forward, then upward *'Fly' - flies upward **'Near Death' - falls and strikes with left **'Infernal Annihilation' - flies in and grabs opponent, swoops up and slams head-first into ground **'Amara' - falls diagonally with left kick **'Infernal Destruction' - fires Hellfire Blast **'Cross Infernal Destruction' - flies behind opponent, turns around, fires Hellfire Blast *'Hell Scraper' - five hit variant of Evil Intent *'Jambu Spear' - steps back, boots with left *'Demon's Spear' - chargable right punch *'Lightning Screw Uppercut' - spins on ground, then uppercuts with left *'Hellfire Cannon' - fires beam upward *'High Pounce' - jumps and slams with right *'Heaven's Door' - Thrusting Uppercut variation with grab and crash to ground *'Spinning Demon' - run, duck, spin kicks *'Devil Twister '- sidesteps, uppercuts with right *'Hell's Gate' - Devil Twister variant with midair two-handed slam and beam *'Stonehead' - grabs head with left and headbutts *'Obliteration' - grabs, spins, fires continuous beam *'Imperial Wrath' - parries attack, knocks opponent back with burst *'Super Arts' **'Rage Art' - flies below opponent, knocking them into air, flies into them five times, then beam **'Rage Drive' - powerful three hit combo Feats *Defeated Ogre, Wang Jinrei, Kuma, Kazuya, Heihachi, and Jinpachi *Destroyed an entire forest as Devil Jin *Survived multiple gunshot wounds, including a point blank bullet to the head *Brought down scores of Tekken Force members *Won the 3rd & 5th King of Iron Fist Tournament *As Devil Jin, beat up Hwoarang so badly that he got hospitalized *Was unharmed by Azazel's attacks and killed him in one punch *Has finally controlled the Devil Gene *Despite having less control and experience, Devil Gene is stronger than Kazuya's *Fought evenly with Hwoarang as Devil Jin in their second encounter Faults *Captured by Tekken Force and tranquilized *Defeated by Hwoarang in standard form *Defeated by Raven and Lars together Gallery Devil_Jin_TTT2_CG.png|Devil Jin . Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Demon Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Namco Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Tekken Characters Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Returning Combatants